1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector module and, more particularly, to a connector module for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As science technology develops, various electronic devices, such as a notebook computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a mobile phone, a digital camera or a gaming device such as a game boy, are launched to make life more convenient. Since rated voltages of the electronic devices set by the manufacturers are different, the electronic devices have dedicated power adaptors. Usually, host of the electronic device includes a connector connecting with the connector in the power adaptor. In other words, a connector is essential for the host of the electronic device and the power adaptor.